


Currently Untitled Boundshipping Fic

by MakutaGabriel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, boundshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaGabriel/pseuds/MakutaGabriel
Summary: Ever since Bakura King of Thieves came back to live on Earth Yugi has been lusting after him. When Bakura finds out the two decide to start a casual sexual relationship. Explicit content starts in Chapter 2.
Relationships: Thief King Bakura/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Guilt was the worst part about his life now. At one point in his life he didn’t feel guilt, he didn’t feel remorse, and he certainly didn’t have nightmares that woke him up from his sleep. Nightmares that got his heart racing and kept him awake for hours. But now as Bakura, once the proud King of Thieves, sat up in his bed and angrily stared at the wall in front of him, all he felt was guilt and frustration at himself. He kicked off the blanket covering him and climbed out of bed standing in a pair of shorts. Not only was he feeling guilty and frustrated, but he was also thirsty.

As Bakura made his way to his bedroom door, he finally noticed that there was light coming into the room from under the door frame. He turned to his clock, it was barely past eleven o’clock at night, so it was likely that either Ryo forgot to turn the light off before going to bed, or that he was passed out in the living room after staying up late reading the manual for a new game. Either way Bakura reached to a desk chair near the door that had a soft dark red robe thrown on it. Ryo didn’t like it when Bakura wandered around the apartment half naked, and at this moment Bakura didn’t feel like hearing his roommate, and former ‘landlord’ of sorts complaining about it. He pulled the robe on and tied the belt loosely around his waist. Ryo had given him the robe as a joke gift, but it was soft and comfortable, so Bakura wore it around the house, especially whenever Ryo wasn’t around to see him wearing the gift.

* * *

Yugi’s day had started about as well as he could expect from a normal day. He went to a few day classes, went to help out at his grandpa’s game shop and did some schoolwork while he was there, and when the store started to calm down near the evening, he went back to his own apartment. Only to find that one of the apartment’s pipes had burst, of course Yugi was one of the few tenants whose water wasn’t going to run for at least that night, maybe even into the next morning.

Jonouchi and Honda both had roommates, so crashing with them would be weird, and Ryugi was out of town working on something or other related to Dungeon Dice Monsters, so staying the night at his place was out. While Yugi was happy for his friend’s success with his game, he felt a tinge of jealousy, as he was trying to get his own games off the ground. Even though he was the ‘King of Games’, people were more interested in his skills with Duel Monsters, rather than his ambitions of game making.

Since those options were off the table, and he was trying to avoid staying at his parent’s house if he could, he decided to ask if he could stay at Ryo and Bakura’s apartment. When he arrived close to eight o’clock, Ryo was there, and he told him that Bakura was already sleeping. When Yugi explained himself, Ryo was more than happy to let him stay and even tried to offer Yugi his room, but Yugi talked him into letting him sleep on their fold-out futon. Soon Ryo went to bed and Yugi was left to stare at his notebooks and work on his game concepts. He sat in the living room of the apartment on an armchair, and had been writing things down, crossing things out and drawing concept pieces, when he heard one of the doors opening down a small hallway leading to the apartment’s two bedrooms. Yugi looked up and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Bakura.

This always happened when Yugi saw him, starting since Bakura and Atem returned to fight evil one last time, after which Atem chose to return to the Spirit World and Bakura chose to remain on Earth. This feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. Yugi had only felt this way about a few people before, mostly this feeling came from Anzu. Yugi had never really felt this way about another guy before, but it had been a few years ago that he realized he was bisexual.

Bakura had shown no interest in relationships after his return, and Yugi didn’t even know if he was into men, so Yugi kept his feelings to himself, which is why he was happy when he arrived and found out that Bakura was already asleep. Yugi had hoped that he could slip out in the morning before Bakura woke up, and not have to deal with his lustful fantasies.

After a few seconds to mentally adjust to seeing Yugi and not Ryo, Bakura squinted as if he wasn’t seeing things properly and asked, “What are you doing here?”

Yugi gulped and replied, “Uh, the water in my place is out. I asked Ryo if I could stay here for the night, I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

Bakura turned without responding and began to make his way to the kitchen area, which was separated from the living room by a long counter. “You didn't,” he replied. He pulled a cup out of a cabinet and filled it in the sink. He took a few gulps as Yugi, realizing he was staring, looked down at his notes, and not at Bakura’s slightly exposed chest and neckline. Bakura lowered the glass and walked over to the futon, plopping himself down on it roughly causing the frame to squeak from his rough treatment of it. He took another gulp and asked, “What’s that, math?”

“Uh no, it’s some stuff for some games I’m working on.” Yugi replied without looking up. Bakura leaned back on the futon and took a few more loud gulps, emptying the glass. He placed the glass on the coffee table in front of the couch and leaned forward to stare at the off television on the other side of the table. He was looking at his reflection and messed with his gray hair, which was messier than usual and lying flat on the one side.

Yugi snuck another glance at Bakura over his notebook, feeling like a teenager in a cheesy movie, as Bakura furrowed his brow and messed with a spot that wouldn’t lay where he wanted it to.

Bakura leaned back again and his eyes turned to meet Yugi’s. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He said as Yugi looked down again, embarrassed. Bakura chuckled a bit and said, “What are you looking at by the way, my devilish good looks.” Bakura laughed as Yugi repressed the urge to answer ‘yes.’ Bakura looked at the television again and continued to mess with his hair out of boredom, considering whether he wanted to go back to his room and use the computer Ryo insisted he have or stay in the living room and keep messing with Yugi.

Yugi looked at the notebook and tried to focus, but he kept wanting to look up at Bakura, so rather than stare at the book, he put it down and walked over to the kitchen for some water, hoping that a drink would calm his nerves.

While Yugi was filling a glass of his own, Bakura decided to get up in order to refill his own glass and have some more fun. He got in close to Yugi’s side and as Yugi pulled his own glass away from the running water, Bakura reached to fill his own glass effectively trapping Yugi in place.

“Excuse me.” Bakura said with the least amount of remorse possible and he reached over, turned the faucet off and walked back to the couch.

“Yes, excuse you.” Yugi joked, trying to shake off his embarrassment.

Bakura sat down on the futon, now next to the chair Yugi was sitting on, and before Yugi realized he was doing it, Bakura had picked up, and was looking through, his notebook.

“Hey!” Yugi protested, with Bakura not reacting in any way, just flipping through the pages as he quickly read over Yugi’s scribbled notes. Yugi put his glass down and half-walked half-ran over to Bakura and grabbed the notebook, Bakura letting go without any resistance. Yugi sat down again and put the book down closer to him than Bakura.

Bakura laughed. “What’s the matter? It’s not like your game ideas suck or anything.”

“Really?” Yugi asked, skeptical of Bakura’s compliment.

“Yes, really” Replied Bakura. “They’re very similar though. They feel like a bunch of ways to play one ruleset, just with different objectives.”

Yugi sighed with relief when Bakura said that, validating some of his own fears about his ideas. “Is it that obvious. I’m trying to work on that problem or condense them down to one or two games where each player has a different win condition.”

“It’s not that it’s obvious, but I was stuck in that guy’s head for so long,” Bakura replied pointing to Ryo’s room, “And all he does in his spare time is mess around with tabletop games, even now.”

“Well it’s still good to know that I’m not alone in thinking that.” Yugi picked up the pen and opened the notebook on the table, less nervous about Bakura seeing it now that he showed an understanding of his vague and quite frankly messy notes.

Bakura, who was mostly interested in getting a reaction out of Yugi, and was now growing bored, stood up and walked towards a bookshelf across from Yugi and stared at the spines. Many of the books were in Japanese, but since Ryo, and by extension Bakura himself, knew how to read in English, many of them were written or translated into English, and most of them were horror novels, thriller novels or collections of old monster legends. As he read over the book titles Bakura thought about how much Ryo needed some interests other than the occult.

Bakura turned around and saw Yugi looking at him again, for reasons that Bakura was completely clueless about. Yugi looked down again as Bakura asked “Can I help you?” Yugi tried to stutter out a response as Bakura walked over to him. He had seen the way Yugi and Ryo’s other friends looked at him before, they were still frightened of him. He had caught Yugi looking at him before, more times than he drew attention too, and the more he thought about it the more it annoyed him. “What is it? Is it the scar?” He asked, his volume raising slightly, he had caught the eye of strangers who stared at his face before. “Is it all the times I tried to kill you and your friends, or one of the numerous other things I’ve done.”

Yugi looked at Bakura, shocked at Bakura’s accusations. “No,” he said, “it’s not any of that.”

“Then what pray tell is it.”

“It’s because you are hot.” Yugi said without a second thought. Yugi’s body froze, mouth slightly agape, as he realized what he had said. Bakura merely stared at him, his angry expression unchanging.

Bakura thought about what he had just heard as Yugi closed his mouth, looking less like a fish and more like a dog who just peed on the rug and got in trouble for it. He thought about some of the things he had seen Yugi do, and things he had heard him say, and as the wheels in his head began to turn, he realized what Yugi had meant, and what he must have felt. “You think I’m attractive?” Bakura repeated. Yugi merely turned red and looked down at the table.

Bakura chuckled a bit and plopped himself down onto the middle of the futon. “In what way?” Bakura asked. Yugi didn’t initially respond, so Bakura continued, “I feel like I should have realized this before.”

“If you’re so smart, why didn’t you?” Yugi snapped back at Bakura, who frowned and narrowed his eyes. Bakua knew why, he had struggled with the idea that Ryo and his friends would have even allowed him into their lives with no ulterior motives, especially after all of the things that he did. He had never thought that any of them, Yugi especially, would feel anything more than indifferent acceptance for him, let alone attraction, but he was not about to open up to any of them about these thoughts. So rather than share these feelings, he merely stood up and wandered back to the bookshelf, his back facing Yugi.

Yugi sighed and looked back at his notebook. “Look,” he began, “I think I'm just going to head back to my place,”

“You don’t have to leave.” Bakura replied. “What will running away do for you anyway?” Yugi looked up at him with one eyebrow raised. “All that running away is going to do is make these feelings build up more and more.”

“What do you mean by that?” Yugi looked at Bakura, his heart beginning to race, there was no way Bakura was saying these things. This had to be a dream.

“What I mean is that. If you want to get these feelings over and done with. You should do something about them.” Yugi’s jaw dropped after Bakura spoke. Bakura turned to look at the shocked young man. Seeing Yugi’s face brought a mischievous glimmer to Bakura’s eye. “I’m going to go to my room for the night. You can do whatever you want. Leave, stay, follow. It is up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, don't worry the explicit content shall begin in the next chapter. Until next time don't forget to leave kudos if you liked this chapter, and leave a comment if you have something to say.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first minute or so Yugi could only stare at the hallway that Bakura had disappeared down. His heart was beating at a mile a minute as he tried to filter through all of the thoughts running through his mind. Thoughts of Bakura holding him down, penetrating him, dominating him. Thoughts of Bakura’s face as Yugi drove him to orgasm. Thoughts of Bakura laughing at his gullibility and his embarrassment.

Yugi gulped and tried to physically shake that last thought out of his head. He stood up and sat back down for the third or fourth time. He thought about what his next move should be and what might happen, he could run away and change his name and identity, or he could go to Bakura’s room. He could open the door, and Bakura could laugh at him and slam it in his face, or Bakura could invite him inside. He could underperform and be laughed out of Bakura’s bed, or Yugi could get what he wanted. What he needed. What had been driving so many of his thoughts during his free time for months now.

Yugi hadn’t even realized that while he was thinking, he had walked all the way to Bakura’s door and was staring at it from four or so inches away. He considered turning away, but he stopped and thought about what Bakura had said, ‘If you want to get these feelings over and done with. You should do something about them.’ Yugi wondered if this one time would be enough. Would this be enough to satiate the lustful hunger he had been feeling? Would Bakura even want to do this again? Yugi took a deep breath and tried to focus on what was right in front of him, and right in front of him was the door to Bakura’s room, and inside was the man he had been lusting over for months, wearing a robe and seemingly very little else. A man who was waiting for him, and after all it was rude to make someone wait.

* * *

Bakura could be called many things, gluttonous, ill tempered, vicious, but one thing that no one would call him was impatient. He was used to waiting weeks or even months for a plan to come through. So even though he knew that Yugi was just outside his door, probably having a small heart attack, he waited for him to come into the room. He was in no particular rush to have sex with Yugi, instead Bakura was merely curious to see how this would go. While he wasn’t a virgin, nor was he even inexperianced with haveing sex with another man, he wondered how much experience Yugi had. After enough time had passed that Bakura was wondering if Yugi was really going to chicken out in the end, he heard a knock. Before he could respond the door opened and Yugi stepped in. Bakura watched as Yugi looked him up and down. While he was waiting Bakura had laid himself down with his feet off of the bed and his body twisted to lay back on the headboard while still facing mostly to the side of the bed facing the door, he had let the robe fall open on his chest and over his left shoulder a bit. It was a simple act, but looking at Yugi, Bakura knew it was working. Bakura snickered at Yugi’s fish eyed expression, and stood up. “Well well, I was beginning to wonder if you would even show up.”

Yugi didn’t respond, only turning around to close the door, he stared at the doorknob for a second before locking it. Yugi took a breath and turned around, Bakura now standing much closer to him.

Bakura raised his left hand and placed it on Yugi’s chest, feeling his heartbeat through his thin pajama top. Bakura’s other hand strayed to Yugi’s hip and he looked down, smiling at Yugi’s visible erection, a clear indicator that he was succeeding at riling the shorter young man up. Bakura gripped the shirt and the side of Yugi’s hip, spinning the two around so that Yugi’s back now faced Bakura’s bed.

Yugi stepped back with surprise and then he leaned forward and placed his hands on Bakura’s hips. He looked into Bakura’s dark pinkish red eyes, the scar on his face seemingly glowing in the moonlight that filtered into the room. Bakura’s expression was one of giddy pride, as if he were a child looking at his crayon artwork on the fridge. Bakura similarly was looking at Yugi’s face, his purple eyes glazed over with lust as he bit his lower lip. Bakura reached to squeeze Yugi’s ass with the hand previously on his hip. It was very firm, very small, but very firm and defined.

“Relax,” Bakura began, he didn’t know Yugi’s limits, but he figured that he should start gently “get undressed, and sit on the bed.” He pushed Yugi lightly towards the bed and took a small step back. Yugi began pulling at his shirt, cursing under his breath when Bakura chuckled at his eagerness, but he didn’t care enough to slow down. When his shirt was off Yugi let it drop on the floor as he shimmied out of his pants and boxers in one motion, his cock springing free. He plopped down onto the bed and Bakura wasted no time kneeling in front of him. “Hm, it’s thick.” Bakura said matter of factly, turning Yugi’s face red. From what Yugi understood, his dick was long enough to be average, but it was thicker than what was generally considered normal. He had never measured it but it was nearly as wide around as a soda can. Bakura stopped for a minute to inspect Yugi’s erection, feeling his own dick begin to twitch at the sight. Yugi was uncut and fully erect, his cockhead slightly darker and noticeably redder than the rest of it.

Without saying anything Bakura leaned in and stuck his tongue out. He licked from the middle all the way up to the top, causing Yugi to shiver and shake in place. Yugi’s head snapped back and he moaned. In that moment Bakura decided that all of this was worth it just to get that reaction. Bakura reached up with his left hand and held Yugi’s dick still as he lightly traced his tongue up from the base to the tip. Yugi shook a little again as Bakura put his lips around Yugi’s cockhead, letting go with his hand as he licked around the head. Bakura let himself relax as he went down on Yugi, and to the young man’s surprise and pleasure, he saw Bakura’s nose hit his pubes after one methodical downward movement. Yugi looked up and moaned loudly again while Bakura let his own feeling of pride settle. Even though Bakura was the one on his knees, he liked to know that he was also the one in control.

For a moment Bakura thought about the idea of putting Atem in this position. The idea of pushing the former Pharaoh to throw away his pride and scream Bakura’s name gave the silver fox more pleasure than any sex ever could. So lost in his thoughts was Bakura that he almost forgot about what was going on in front of him. Bakura hummed and raised his head up and off of Yugi’s cock, making sure to exaggerate the final ‘pop’ as he mouth lost contact. He felt some drool escape and land on his chest and he wiped his mouth, his jaw hurting from Yugi’s girth more than he would ever admit. Yugi made a small whining noise and Bakura scoffed.

“I hope you don’t think you’re getting off with just a blowjob.” Bakura bent over and twisted around Yugi’s legs to grab a small box of lube that he had under his bed, a place where most of the things that he horded but didn’t have a spot for ended up. Bakura ripped open the sealed box and pulled the bottle out of it unscrewing the lid to remove the safety seal.

Yugi found himself feeling jealous as he saw the lube and the thought of Bakura being with someone else entered his mind for the first time. He tried to shake that feeling, reasoning that he had no stake to claim on Bakura. That idea left him when he remembered that he had not lost his anal virginity and had never put anything thicker than a finger or three there before. Before he could get too worried, Bakura threw his robe off, and his mind wandered, as did his eyes, to Bakura’s lean brown form. Bakura was slender, but his muscles were defined and although the marks were hard to see in the indirect moonlight, his body bore many scars. Most of them were small or faded, the most noticeable ones being the one on his face and five that circled the middle of his chest, but they were still there. Yugi’s eyes traveled further down as Bakura put a thumb in his waistband and stood up. Agonizingly slowly he pulled his shorts and underwear down, and maneuvered them off of his legs, one at a time, while still standing. Yugi’s breath hitched as he finally got a good look at Bakura’s member, it was a more average thickness and longer than Yugi’s, but not too long to seem daunting to Yugi.

Bakura leaned over into and with his free hand traced Yugi’s collar bone, he leaned his head close to the left side of Yugi’s neck and gave a small kiss to the base where it met the shoulder. Yugi shuttered and Bakura bit down, not hard enough to draw blood, but more than hard enough that he knew it would leave a mark the next day, and hard enough to elicit a moan from Yugi. Satisfied with his work, Bakura stood up again. “Stand up,” he commanded Yugi. Despite the weakness in his knees Yugi rose, and Bakura began to squirt lube onto his own fingers. To Yugi’s surprise Bakura turned around and laid his upper body on his bed, his fingers entering his own opening with no reaction. As Bakura readied himself he handed the bottle to Yugi and began to grunt and moan quietly. “Put it on and get ready,” Bakura grunted as the wheels in Yugi’s head finally began to turn.

Yugi nodded and, while still staring at the squirming Bakura, slathered his member with lube, making sure not to overstimulate himself. When he was satisfied he placed a bit more lube on his hand and gently reached down to begin stroking Bakura’s member. The sudden and unexpected touch caused Bakura to let out a loud breathy moan. Bakura’s eyes met Yugi as the shorter man said. “Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no you didn’t.” Bakura replied, “No one has ever-” He trailed off.

“Ever what?” Yugi asked.

“-bothered.” Bakura finished as he removed his fingers, mentally cursing what he had considered to be a moment of weakness on his part. Eager to regain his feeling of control he looked up at Yugi with a cocky smile. “Now are you going to stand there, or are you going to fuck me.”

“Fuck you” Yugi replied with an equally cocky smile, filling Bakura’s comment away to bring up later. With his right hand still lightly wrapped around Bakura’s erection he lifted Bakura’s right leg and with his left arm and aimed his erection with his left hand. He slid into Bakura’s hole gently and slowly, not wanting to hurt him. He also began to slowly pump his hand up and down Bakura’s manhood. When he saw no signs of pain on Bakura’s face as the other young man looked up at the ceiling, Yugi pulled back and without warning Bakura gyrated his hips to shorten the distance again. Yugi thought at that moment that he might burst, but he held steady as he quickly slammed into Bakura’s tight warm entrance, closing the gap entirely. He pulled back and thus began a rhythm, of Yugi thrusting and stroking as Bakura, moved to and away from Yugi, putting just as much effort in as Yugi.

Yugi leaned over and adjusted his left arm so that his fingers were digging into the side of Bakura’s thigh as he held Bakura’s leg up. Trying hard to keep his grunting and moaning quiet.. Bakura’s hands were gripping the sheets as he used his whole body to move, as he, more successfully than Yugi, stifled his own noises. They kept going on for a few minutes, their pace occasionally slowing or speeding but never stopping, and Yugi realized that he was getting close to cumming. “Ba-Bakura-” He stuttered breathlessly, “I’m going to cum.”

“Do it wherever.” Bakura replied, curious as to where Yugi would choose. With this permission Yugi pulled out and gripped both of Bakura’s hips and dragged him off of the bed to sit up against the side of the mattress. Yugi then gripped his erection and pumped furiously until he made one last grunting noise and came. The hot semen exploded from him onto Bakura’s face and onto his hair, matting it down with sweat and cum. Bakura growled as Yugi’s legs gave out and he collapsed next to him, his anger subsiding as Yugi reached over to Bakura’s erection and began to stroke it again. Yugi leaned over and lazily licked the dark brown head, and as Bakura reached his own limit he said. “My turn.” He gripped the dark hair on the back of Yugi’s head and Yugi without thinking opened his mouth and took the cockhead into it as Bakura came. The liquid was hot and thick with a taste unlike anything Yugi had ever had before. Bakura’s cum quickly filled Yugi’s mouth and he coughed and pulled back, Bakura still gripping his hair but not holding him in place. Yugi coughed cum onto the carpet as Bakura’s orgasm finished, Bakura chuckling as Yugi sputtered and coughed. He released his grip on Yugi’s hair, and Yugi rose up to sit next to Bakura as their orgasms began to wane.

“Satisfied.” Bakura asked with a laugh.

“No,” Yugi replied, to Bakura’s surprise. Yugi leaned into Bakura’s ear and, surprising even himself, said. “I want more. I need more.”

“More?” Bakura asked with a chuckle. “If you want more, then you’ll get more, Mr. King of Games, but tomorrow, and if you still need more,” Bakura stood up and stretched, “-after that as well then we will play it by ear.” Yugi stood up and reached for his clothes, slightly embarrassed at what he had said. He pulled them on and grabbed his shirt, beginning to shuffle out of Bakura’s room. Before he could leave, Bakura, now in his shorts again, placed a hand on Yugi’s shoulder and looked closely at the darkening mark on Yugi’s neck that Yugi had all but forgotten about. Satisfied with what he saw he let Yugi go. Yugi left the room and stood in the hallway putting his shirt on, He raised his hand to feel the bruise and winced a little from the tenderness. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to explain it to anyone, but he would worry about that later, for now all he worried about was how tired he was. He stumbled over to the bathroom washed the lube from his hands and the cum that dribbled onto his chin and, after cleaning himself enough for him to be satisfied, he made his way to the living room, turned the lights off and hopped onto the futon with the pillow and blanket Ryo lent him, not even bothering to fold the futon down. Yugi drifted off as he thought about what else he could do with, and to, Bakura in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time don't forget to leave kudos if you liked this chapter, and leave a comment if you have something to say.


End file.
